Dancing
by csiAngel
Summary: WM. "May I have this dance?"


Title: Dancing

Author: csiAngel

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own The Newsroom.

Spoilers: Very slight for 2.07.

Summary: "May I have this dance?"

A/N: Because Victoria asked for this. I imagine this to be set in a time some time after season two.

Thank you: Becs for your kind words.

... ... ...

"May I have this dance?"

Mac looked, first, at Will's outstretched hand then trailed her gaze up his chest. Clad in a pale blue shirt, beneath a dark grey suit, the look was complete with a deep blue tie and he was as handsome as ever. Her wandering eyes met his when they reached his face and she smiled at him, mischievously. "I suppose you should," she replied to his question.

Will's eyebrows twitched upwards but his lips curved into a smile. He glanced round the room before informing her, "I don't think anyone else is going to ask you."

Mac forced her lips into a brief pout then placed her hand in his. "Well, in that case..." She stood from her chair and followed him to the dance floor, laughing when he twirled her once before enclosing her in his arms. He rested one hand on her back, sitting it just below the top of her dress, allowing his thumb to sneak up and stroke her bare skin just below her shoulder blades. His other hand held hers securely, placing it against his chest.

She settled her free hand on his shoulder as the gentle beginnings of the song played, and she pressed herself close to him.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look in this dress?" he whispered to her as they swayed; his fingers running along the skin of her back, sending a shiver down her spine.

Her smile widened and she looked up at him. "Not in the last five minutes."

"Then I'm an idiot," he responded, resting his forehead against hers.

"I believed you the first time," she told him, excusing his perceived lapse. "And the second, and third, and four-"

"It can never be said too often. There aren't the words to do you justice."

"Will," she giggled, "I think you've had too much champagne."

"I'm drunk on love," he proclaimed as he slowly twirled her away, then drew her back in.

"You're drunk on alcohol," she insisted as she settled back into his arms.

"I've had one glass. Okay, two. But you were radiant before I had any."

Mac laughed and lay her head on his shoulder. "You realise you're setting a precedent here?" she murmured, her voice lazy with happiness.

"How's that?" Will asked, his lips brushing her forehead as he spoke.

"I expect to be complimented this way every day."

"Not a problem," he agreed, "Just make sure you look this beautiful every day."

She hit him on the back for that and lifted her head to offer him a look of mock horror.

"Ouch," he cringed, though there was laughter behind the word. "It's frowned upon to assault your husband during the first dance."

"I'm sorry, should I have waited until the second?" she quipped, extracting her other hand from his so she could drape both over his shoulders and pull herself closer.

His hands settled on her lower back. "I believe that is the tradition."

She nestled closer as they moved about the floor. "I'll kiss it better later," she promised him, sultrily.

"I'll hold you to that."

"You'd better."

"You bet," Will smirked, leaning down to kiss her.

She hummed against his lips, her hands moving to hold his head as she kissed him back.

Wolf-whistling (that she suspected came from Don) broke them apart with laughter and Will looked at the guests who were standing watching them. "Get up here!" he ordered and soon they were joined by other couples from their friends and family.

"Dancing with Sloan ought to keep Don occupied," Will stated, pulling Mac close again.

"I like your thinking," she remarked, pressing her lips to his.

Their dancing ceased, temporarily, as they lost themselves in their embrace. When it ended this time, Will got them moving again and smiled down at Mac.

"Today has been amazing."

"It has," she agreed, deliriously happy.

"You're amazing." He kissed her.

"I believed that the first time too."

"Would you let me compliment you?" he groused with a grin that revealed his true feelings.

"Would you come up with something I haven't already heard four times?" she grinned back.

He pressed closer, his hands creeping lower on her back. He placed soft kisses along her jawline, bringing his lips to her ear while he told her, "Your ass looks incredible in this dress."

Mac laughed while he kissed his way back to her lips.

"That better?" he queried.

She shrugged. "Don's told me that four times today."

Will's chuckle vibrated through her. "Damn it! ... Your feet look sensational in those shoes?"

"Now, that's a new one. Thank you."

"You're welcome... Remind me to speak to Don later."

With another giggle, Mac kissed him, long and languidly.

"You're amazing too," she whispered when she pulled away.

"Oh I know," Will smirked, confidently, then he resumed their kiss.

"If this song ever ends," Mac muttered breathlessly at the next opportunity, "Let's steal ourselves a moment alone."

"Why did we invite so many people?"

"We kept it small."

"Why did we choose such a long song?"

"It reminds us how lucky we are."

"Mm... You are always on my mind."

He twirled her out one last time and then pulled her as close as he could while still allowing them to move to what remained of the song.

"I love you, Mrs McAvoy."

"I love you, Mr McHale."

"We probably should settle that."

"Mm... Mr and Mrs McMc?"

Will kissed her again. "Leona'll love it."

THE END


End file.
